Ink Stains Blood
by Dark Zoider
Summary: After an incident at Joey Drew Studios, hell cuts loose for 5 years during Henry's absense. Having lost his memory of the 4 years he worked there, Henry returns after recieving a letter from Joey. Soon enough, memories return, hatred boils within, loneliness leads to the realisation of who the true monsters are in this world. Don't trust the man with eyes of the void, eyes of dream
1. Chapter 1

**Ink Stains Blood**

 **Chapter 1 : Inky Scars**

**Ciaossu! Me name is Dark Zoider! I have never really tried to write a fanfiction before so sorry if there is a lot of spelling mistakes because me do tend to get lazy. Of course as yall know, me do not own BATIM! Please do leave a comment if ya would like, it would help to get information on what me could do better. Thanks! Hope ya enjoy or at least not cringe too much!**

 **Before me forget, there is a part near the beginning of the fanfiction that goes between someone speaking and a hospital hah. Also! Me fanfiction does disconnect to the main story at times and some things are different so please do tell me if that's annoying cause then I'll change it.**

An inky, black oozing demonic figure stood over a young man who shivered trapped in the corner of a room. The demon had large horns, a grinning smile and long sharp claws. It's face and horns were distorted by melted ink. The young man whimpered

'H-Hey! W-W-What's wrong?! B-!'

Claws ripped through the man's clothing cutting into his chest, blood splatted across the dark wooden floor.

'Ugh'

The man choked unable to breath, his eyes darted down towards his chest, black ink was covered in warm blood. His eyes became heavy, trying to stay awake he looked up at the demon. The grinning smile had blood splattered on it, tears streamed down his eyes. Slowly, with his last grasp of strength, he reached out to touch the demon's claws

'I-I… Lo…v… e…. y-ou…. Be-n…dy…'

A small smile crossed the man's face, his voice faded into the darkness, his breathing silent

Drip. Drip. Drip

Blood trickled down the demonic figure's claws, large blood puddles formed under the man's feet and the demon.

Silence.

A gentle sheepish voice broke the silence

'H-H… N-No! _This can't be real!_ What h-have I done?! _I-I must be dreaming'_

Big, black blobs formed under the demon's eyes when he saw the blood puddles beneath the man

'NO! NO! NNNNOOO!'

Thud, the demon dropped down to it's knees in front of the man's body. The demon shivered, reaching out his claws, he attempted to try and awake the man. Raging footsteps came from down the corridor racing towards the room.

'What's going on here?! _What was that before?!_ '

A gruff male voice shouted from outside the door, he tried to unlock the door but the knob wouldn't budge. The man was tall with dark brown hair, greenish brown eyes.

'Joey! Move! I'll smash it down!'

Another man stood afar from the door readying himself to slam it down. He had blonde hair, dark blue eyes, he looked weak but was much stronger than the average man.

'Are you mad Sammy?!'

Joey hissed back at his friend

'Yes! I'm mad! _I was an idiot! I should have come straight away! Urgh!_

His voice conveyed his determination and frustration. They had heard shouting earlier on but didn't do anything about it until there was a loud scream of terror.

Slam!

The door fell inward slamming down onto the hard wooden floor. The two men rushed inside to see the demon kneeling in front of their dear friend who was covered in blood

'W-Wait?! No! _This can't be fucking real! It can't be fucking true'_

Sammyglared at the demon then looked at his friend

' _How could this happen?! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?!_ **BENDY! I WILL END YOU!'**

Joey screamed out angrily, his face was a hot chilli pepper, his eyes filled with blood thirst, anger and hate. Clenching his teeth caused blood to drip down his mouth, blood began to ooz from the man's hands as his nails jabbed into his flesh.

Joey tried to rush towards Bendy but was abruptly stopped by Sammy reaching out to take ahold of the man's arm

'Calm down Joey! I know your angry b-'

Furious eyes glared at Sammy

' **NO**! I **WON'T** calm down!'

His eyes darted at Bendy who stood up slowly still dazzled, confused and crying from realising what he had done. Joey wanted to kill Bendy, all he wanted was to get ahold of the demon and rip him into bloody pieces.

Sammy frowned

' _It was too soon! Damn you_ _ **Bendy**_ _!'_

He spat out angrily at the demon. From the back of his pants he drew out a gun, it had holy symbols carved into it and the bullets. He let go of Joey's arm then loaded up the gun.

Click.

Joey turned around to see Sammy holding up the gun aiming at Bendy

' _You won't get away!_ Hey you Ink Demon!'

Bendy turned to see Joey and Sammy, he was bent over, too afraid to speak, too afraid to even face them fully. He tried to hide his face, wiping his tears away was useless as they kept coming back no matter what he did. Bendy tried to speak

'I… Jo… Sa… I'

Bang!

' **SCREECH!'**

A loud growling monstrous sound filled the room, Sammy shot Bendy's foot right on the ankle.

Bang!

The second shot hit Bendy's knee making him fall to the ground, his body began to leak worse with ink forming a large puddle under him. Joey smirked devilishly

'Not so strong now are we?'

He kicked Bendy as the demon groaned in pain.

'Sammy, get the cross and call the ambulance **IMMEDIATELY!**

'Yeah'

Joey gave a pleased toothy smile

'I've got special plans for **you** , Bendy'

Bendy tilted his head enough to gaze up at Joey's psychotic smile, the man leaned in close

'You let loose a little too soon, for that… I'll give you **HELL** '

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bbbbbbeeeeeeeppppppp

' **I'm sorry…** '

'He's not responding!'

' **I never meant to hurt you…'**

'Someone! Help!'

' **Please… Don't die…'**

'We're loosing him!'

' **Save… Us…'**

*At home*

'(Yawn) What time is it...'

Sitting in bed, a man began to straighten himself up while stretching his arms. Eventually, after some pondering of whether to get up or not, hunger kicked in forcing him to leave the comfort of his bed.

The room was large with a king size bed, too big for just one person just like the rest of the house. There was a strange scent of ink dwelling in the room, wooden furniture filled up what it could yet it still seemed empty. To the left of the bed was a small glass filled with ink, somehow, the smell would comfort the man.

Sliding his slippers on, he dragged his feet along the floor scraping against the carpet floor until reaching the bathroom. Click, with the door open he stood in front of a mirror and turned to face the tap. After opening the tap, he splashed warm water onto his face rubbing his eyes. Brown hair with a tinge of orange, his eyes were a deep glossy brown filled with emptiness and loss. Taking his shirt off revealed a nasty mark across the man's chest.

Claws.

Something had attacked him ripping his chest open, all he could remember was being in hospital told that some stranger called asking for someone to help him. The mark went from near his right shoulder down to his stomach, even after having it stitched and cleaned the mark still stayed black.

It was as if some sort of black ink stained his blood.

'Urgh, why won't you go away?!'

The man growled looking into the mirror at his scars, it disturbed him, haunted him, angered him to be unable to remember what happened, why he had these scars. There was something missing in his life, something disappeared but what? All he could remember was up to the day that he was speaking to a man named Joey before leaving from work, he had no memories of anything after that.

'Ah… I should check the mail, who knows what fucking bill will show up today'

Staggering out of the bathroom he slowly went trotting down the stairs, they were made of dark wood almost like the entirety of the house, well, more of a mansion. His footsteps echoed out though the mansion, hollow, empty, lonely just like his heart.

Staring at the floor he could see some sort of old rusty paper envelop with his name imprinted on the outside. The handwriting on the front looked cartoon like

'What?'

The man raised a brow while leaning down to pick the letter up. The paper crunched from his touch, it smelled of ink.

'A creepy looking letter! Just when I thought my life couldn't get any shittier!'

He sarcastically remarked to himself, ripping the envelop open revealed an old paper card handwritten in ink just like the envelop.

"Dear Henry,

It's been a long time old friend, why don't you come by and visit the studio? I've got something special to show you. 5 years feels like too long without hearing from you, sorry about not writing any sooner. I have been rather too busy for these last 5 years, please do come right away when you receive this letter. I'll see you soon Henry.

From your old pal, Joey Drew"

'Joey?!'

Henry's eyes widened in surprise, he had tried to get in contact with Sammy and Joey but neither of them ever responded to his calls. It just seems strange to suddenly receive a letter from him with him having been silent for so many years.

'I have to get changed!'

Without second thought, Henry zapped back upstairs to change into some more appropriate clothing. He never visited Joey Drew Studios only because for 2 years of his life he was being watched by specialised doctors and nurses for his injury. After, there was a vacancy for some over seas army training that he received a letter to attend, he barely remembered applying years ago.. After finding some decent pants, a nice scruffy shirt and his most prized treasurer, a pentagram neckless. Henry had no memory of why he even cared so much about it but without it, he felt a part of him missing. Giving a last glance into the mirror he looked at his hair and beard, it had grown all over his face nearly, he swore under his own breath that he would be called santa.

Opening and slamming the large heavy door lead him to his oversized car, things just didn't seem right. Henry silently drove down to the studio, it was about a 2 hour car ride since he had decided to move back to his actual mansion instead of living in the studio.

The studio looked like a disaster from the outside, it's large golden gates were rusted, the building was falling apart and worst of all, he kept getting the strange feeling someone was watching him. Stepping out the car he went to open the rusty rotten door covered in ink

'What is it you want to show me Joey…'

Creeeek

'Hello? Joey?'

His voice wavered from seeing the inside of the studio, you could barely see anything that wasn't covered, destroyed or been eroded away by inky stains.

'Come on Joey, I'm not here to play games'

Silence.

'Joey?'

No response. Henry decided that it would be for the best to search for Joey

' _He could be in danger._ Hello? Anyone here?'

His footsteps creaked on the old wooden floor, on both sides of the wall were posters of Bendy The Dancing Demon and Boris The Wolf. Henry analysed the posters thoughtfully.

'I swear I've seen you two from somewhere…'

He rubbed his beard while looking back and forth at each posters. What was the use anyway? After loosing some of his memory there wasn't much point in trying to remember something when even after years of therapy, nothing worked. Being a 26 year old man with army training meant he could get a proper job, his life back yet something still lacked, something held him back.

Continuing to walk down the hallway he reached a larger room which interconnected with other rooms. Ink stains covered the walls, floors and even dripped down from the rotten ceiling that looked as if it would give way any moment.

'Huh? What's that?'

While turning around Henry spotted a cutout Bendy nearby

'Hah, hello there little Demon'

Henry gave a soft, gentle smile, he couldn't help himself, something about seeing the cutout Bendy just made him want to smile. The Demon's mischievous looking eyes looked at Henry. He gave a warm chuckle and rubbed the cutout on the head right between the horns

'See ya'

Henry walked off down the hall to continue exploring. The studio seemed empty no matter how hard he looked for Joey but there was someone else there, he knew he wasn't alone. Maybe it was just paranoia, maybe the cutout Bendys were watching through their black inky eyes, whatever it was Henry just knew it wasn't going to be good. A loud dripping sound caught his attention.

'Hm, I should go check it out'

His eyes had taken a while to fully adjust to the dark surroundings and he was all ready regretting it. A large machine with dripping thick, black, cold ink lay dormant in front of him.

'Huh? _Joey! What the hell where you doing down here?!_ A machine?'

The large hunk of metal had gears visible on the outside, it wasn't as damaged or covered in ink like the rest of the studio, it was kept clean, neat and surprisingly looking new. Henry shivered at the sight of it

' _Who in their right mind would build this?!'_

He cringed to seeing blood marked on the opposite side gear, maybe someone cut themselves. Or was the blood for something else?

' _Idiot!_ I have to find Joey!'

Snapping back into reality lead him to continue his search for his lost friend but the machine nudged at him for attention

'Maybe… Maybe I'll try to turn it on later… _If I knew how to_ '

After walking out the room, Henry felt a cold shiver down his spine. Looking behind him he could have sworn that there wasn't a Bendy cutout there before

'Hey buddy, don't go scaring me like that now.'

He gave a loud huff of annoyance for letting his guard down so easily. In a farther room, Henry could see a dog human shaped form on a table. Sprinting down the hall he called

' _Finally! Maybe I could ask them for directions!_ Uh excuse m-'

Henry's eyes widened, his stomach turned upside down with a sudden urge to vomit he turned to the closest bin he could find. It was the smell, this strange smell of inky like blood that reeked the room.

'Joey… What the fuck have you done?!'

A wolf figure with black crosses for eyes was strapped to a table with candles surrounding it in a square. Closer inspection revealed all of it's insides were missing.

' _This can't be possible…_ Boris the wolf?'

Henry rubbed his face weakly, it was all too much to take in, to think his best friend had done this.

'What on earth are you?'

He squinted his eyes looking further at the wolf

' _Ink? It's made of ink?! No… It's thicker… Nearly… Like blood and flesh?_ '

Henry couldn't believe it, could it really be possible to bring a cartoon character to life? But why would Joey bring them to life and kill them, if they lived to begin with. Henry's vision became blurry, his eyes watered.

Tears?

Why was he crying? It wasn't like he knew who this Boris was, did he? Henry quickly wiped away the tears, he looked towards Boris

'Whatever, whoever did this to you Boris… I'll find out…'

The written inky words "Who's laughing now?" Made him ponder about who could have written them, maybe someone was still alive.

With his mind now filled with images of a dead cartoon dog, Henry decided it would be a good idea to turn the machine on, he didn't know why, he just had to. Surprisingly, it only took him about 3 minuted to gather up all the items and put them on the fucked up pillar things. When he managed to find the Bendy toy he did have a hard time accepting he couldn't keep it. Something about it's mischievous eyes and how small it was made Henry want to keep it.

Clank.

The machine finally seemed to be working so he headed straight to it, there was no point in waiting and wasting more time then he already had. Finding his way through the studio did become a lot easier since he somehow seemed to recall where everything was. Ink writing on the walls was everywhere, old tape recordings from the other employees lay about the place, he did listen to a few but still struggled to remember them.

'Wait what?'

Wooden blanks stopped him from entering the room

'I-I… I swear they weren't there before!'

He irritatedly rubbed the back of his head

'Whatever'

Slowly approaching the door he peeked inside to be met with a somewhat, unpleasant smile.

'AHHH!'

There stood a inky, oozing demon that looked somewhat similar to the Bendy cutouts expect, that thing **was** Bendy. It had a demonic smile, one you would see on a murder before they kill you. Glossy horns which looked a lot sharper and longer, oozing ink covered Bendy's eyes yet the demon didn't seem to be blind.

In seeing a man, it lashed forward trying to get a hold of them, claws reached out scraping Henry's shirt holding him by the front of his collar for an instant. Slamming into the ground he stood back up running away before falling down into a dark abyss caused by the eroded wood.

Random memories came back to him for an instant, memories he had forgotten for so long.

A large ink demon towering over him, looking deep into his eyes. Something was off

' _Is he… Crying?'_

Big black blobs in it's eyes made the demon look different, Bendy's eyes were gentle, sweet and sad.

A pentagram on paper with an ink puddle having an arm stretching out flashed by quickly though his mind. He recognised the room as his, where he would always work and tire himself day to night, at least he thought so. The room was alight with candles, his ink bottle was smashed on the floor. The memory comforted Henry as he fell down the rabbit hole, that little arm sticking out of the pentagram, who's was it?

Seconds before smashing into the cold wooden floor the ink machine came to his mind, instead of it being completely clean like before, well nearly clean. There was a pentagram drawn on it with blood, on the floor was another made with blood as well, **human blood**.

Thump!

'Oof! Ah shit my back!'

Henry grinned his teeth together in agony, what an excellent day he was having indeed. Getting a creepy fucked up old letter, finding out that his friend Joey could possibly have been experimenting and bringing cartoons to life. Then seeing a living cartoon, for fuck sake a living, breathing cartoon!

Tilting his head to one side he could see more ink stains and what seemed to be the wood from above where he fell. Standing up was a struggle as his back protested over whether it was completely broken or just a few parts were broken. An axe had been left untouched even by the ink, it's wooden form was solid

'Oh goody, I actually find something to fucking defend myself now! Not before! Of course not! URGH!'

He took the axe while mumbling swears to himself. There was a hallway that lead to another room up ahead, he cleared the path to reach a room which lead him to wish he had never woken up. A large pentagram was drawn with ink on the floor, candles around it made it look like some sort of summoning station. Henry's head began to swirl, he dropped the axe and plummeted to the floor. Maybe he was seeing things but he could swear that Joey was right there, standing on the pentagram, he had appeared from within the pentagram.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Living Hell**

—-

Heya! So here is another chapter. Me do hope it's not too confusing since Me think that Me confused Me self when writing it. Welp, Me do not own BATIM!

—-

'Where am I?'

A candle illuminated in front of Henry's eyes

'J-Joey…'

Coughing ink into one hand, he used the other to slowly push himself up. Sitting in an upright position only made things worse, his head began to spin again, an acidy flavour climbed up his throat, worst of all was his aching eyes. Henry stopped moving in hopes to recover himself

'Darn…'

Deep, slow heavy breaths did help with the acidy flavour but not so much with the irritating sensation in his eyes. It felt as if they were burning

'I must have gotten ink in my eyes. For fuck sake they could have at least kept this place clean!'

Rubbing his eyes agitatedly, Henry pushed off the ground to fall forward bumping into the wall

'Ow!'

Henry's eyes were red from pain and anger. He rested his head on the wall

' _Stay calm_ _…_ _Just snap out of it Henry, this is all just a fucking dream. Joey isn_ _'_ _t here_ _…_ _No one is_ '

He shut his eyes tightly, maybe it was all just a bad dream. Maybe this was just his mind trying to create a reason, a story, something for all the missing memories. Opening his eyes revealed the same ink stained walls

'Heh, idiot… It never even works in the movies. Haha'

Henry turned around to face forward leaning his back against the cold wall. The room erupted with laughter

'Hahahaha! I'm going crazy! Hahahah!'

Abrutly, the laughter stopped. Sliding down the wall, Henry began to shake all over, he placed his hands over his face.

'No…'

He spoke bitterly, his lips were cold, his words heartless

I AM CRAZY! HAHAHAHAHA!'

A heavy handed slap hit him right across his face

—-

'What are you doing solider!? Stop daydreaming and start doing! No matter how hard a situation gets just get up and say fuck you to it's face! You did that to me didn't you!? So **STOP** whining and **get up!** '

—-

Henry let out a wavering sigh, had he really lost control that badly? Did he really let the situation get such a good hold of him?

' _Damnit Henry!_ '

He smashed his fist against the wall

' _You got to think this through. You received a letter from Joey who you haven_ _'_ _t seen, heard from and don_ _'_ _t know if he is alive. He told you to come to an abandoned studio. You found Boris the Wolf dead with his insides missing_ _…_ '

His teeth clenched to the thought of the somewhat friendly looking wolf

' _You turned on an old ink machine, that was the most genius of things I_ _'_ _ve ever done._ '

Henry frowned at himself for being so foolish, to think that Joey could possibly be alive, to think that turning on an old abandoned machine would do any good.

' _You_ _'_ _ve awoken an ink looking demon that looks like the Bendy cutouts expect_ _…_ _Less friendly, is trying to kill you and is an ACTUAL demon._ '

Henry felt more at ease after taking a few moments to think about all that happened to him. Sitting on the floor, he looked up to see ink stains dripping.

'(sigh) I better get up, sitting here won't do anything'

Almost immediately after pushing himself up he regretted doing so. On the floor where he had fallen was a pentagram drawn with ink, candles surrounding it made it look like some sort of summoning place. Leaning down to touch the pentagram, Henry could have sworn it was warm. Was it emitting some sort of signal?

'Strange…'

His fingers went sliding around the pentagram, he rubbed the dried ink thoughtfully

'Who could have drawn this? _It looks so perfect._ WAIT!'

Henry stood up searching though his pockets

'No no no no no!'

Hastily, he search his pockets once again

'This can't be true!'

Putting a hand to his chest, he felt a warm circular object.

'I-It's safe, hah'

Henry glanced at his pentagram neckless. It was black just like ink but compared to other pentagrams, something was different about this one. Henry's name was carved on the back. It baffled Henry that others would get terrified when they saw the pentagram neckless, people would scream, shout, start praying and saying amen. Strangely, Henry didn't enjoy when people would think the neckless was cursed, he would deny to take it to any priest, exorcist and the church. The pentagram had been around his neck on the day he was supposively taken to hospital and operated on. One of the nurses had told him that when they tried to take away the neckless, he would start to mumble someone's name. Whatever anyone thought of the pentagram neckless wasn't important to him anyway.

Tightening his grip on the pentagram, his mind trailed off

' _Who_ _…_ _Who gave it to me?_ _'_

Henry shook his head releasing his grip on the pentagram, this wasn't a time to ponder about other things, he needed to get out, he needed to find Joey. Next to an old wooden chair was his axe with surprisingly, no ink stains and completely fine.

'I better find a way out of this shit room'

Two boards blocked a door beside two large coffins.

'Coffins? Two? _Don'_ _t tell me that_ _'_ _s were Joey and possibly Sammy are_ _… Shit._ Not today and not any day'

Henry tried to ignore the thought of his friends being dead, it wasn't everyday you see two large coffins next to a pentagram drawn with ink on the floor of an abandoned studio. Walking up to the wooden planks, Henry tired to sway the axe at them but failed to hit

'Urgh, there is still ink in my eyes'

He quickly rubbed his eyes again before lunging the axe again this time smashing the wooden planks into pieces.

'Take that you wooden helleboards!'

Smirking with confidence, he strolled into a larger area, it was the same ink covered walls but he had a strange feeling that someone was watching. Written in bold, black ink on the wall was "HE WILL SET US FREE" with a Bendy drawing beside it

'Bendy? A saviour?'

Henry scratched his beard

'Beats me'

—-

Drip. Drip. Drip.

' **Why? Why!? WHY!?** **'**

Bendy screeched out at the endless inky room. The melting demon stood hunched over glaring at at a cutout of himself. His white gloves were completely distorted, partly melted into his body. Reaching out with his left hand, his glove barely touches the cutout

'Why did he do that… Why did he…'

His voice changed to become more subtle than before, the aggressiveness was gone, the demonic disfigured voice faded.

'He looked. Like.. H-…'

He retracted his hand turning it over to see his palm.

'It's been so long since he last held my hand… Hah… If I could even call this corrupted glove thing a hand anymore'

His grin wavered as he tried not to frown, he didn't want to upset his old friend. Staring at the cutout brought back memories for Bendy, memories of being a star, a well known cartoon show featuring him, Boris and Alice. It felt like it had been an eternity since then, all those days running around trying to bring the show together. The lights would always be aiming at him, he was usually the centre of attention and he loved that, he loved that feeling of happiness, content, joy.

' _Have things really changed that much?_ It doesn't matter… It couldn't have been him. It's impossible'

Bendy tilted his head down slightly like a hurt dog, just knowing it was his fault everyone was gone hurt the most. Disgust started to swell up inside of him, something started to tick

' _If that wasn_ _'t_ _him. Then it had to be._ **Joey!** '

Bendy snarled as black veins started to climb up the walls, his body started to melt worse, his horns spiked up fully. Absorbing more ink around him he made himself taller, his gloves disfigured into claws

' **You did this didn** **'** **t you Joey!? THIS WAS ALL YOU!** **'**

Venom oozed from his words.

' **You filthy shit!** '

Bendy raised up his right hand, he slashed though the wooden pillars and wall, it gave way with a loud bang as it fell. The ink demon growled, erupting anger flowing though him

' **I'** **ve had ENOUGH of your dirty tricks Joey** '

It was too much to handle, to think Joey would got to the extent of dressing up as his beloved friend just for the fun of it. Inky tears made it difficult to see, his throat felt stiff

'H-… Heh… You would hate me wouldn't you? You'd never forgive me. I can't even say your name'

Tears of ink blobs hit the ground, they melted into a large ink puddle beneath his feet

'I'm so sorry… Boris… Alice… I was too weak wasn't I? I couldn't save any of you, he took you all… He took you all away from me! **He took you away!** '

It couldn't be helped, he was powerless against Joey. All he had to do was say a few prays and create a new pentagram and he could hold him still for as long as needed. Boris was ripped away from him weeks after the incident with Henry.

—-

'P-please! Joey! No! Don't take Boris! Take me instead!'

Bendy wailed trying to convince the man holding Boris by the throat

'Sorry Bendy, your too unstable. Plus, Boris here would do perfect for the second part of my experimentations'

Demonically smirking, he tightened his hold around Boris's neck, the wolf let out a yelp of pain while choking

'NO! STOP'

Bendy lunged forward trying to get a hold of Joey's legs. Joey didn't move a muscle

'Lord, purify-'

He began chanting an old prayer used to suppress demons, Bendy fell to the ground, his body heating up. Joey looked down at the demon

'If you don't get up, I'll spare you for now~ hahahaha'

'B-boris…'

—-

Bendy couldn't really remember what happened to Alice, all he knew was that Susie was the last person with her on the day she changed. One second she was her sweet, friendly kind self and the next she became some sort of monster. Her body was deformed, the angelic eyes changed into blank lifeless holes, her halo was broken and horns became bent.

Worst part was he didn't know how it happened, it just did.

' _Why Joey, you said you cared about us, you said we were_ _ **all family**_ _. Why did you lie to us?! WHY?!_ '

There was no point in crying, no one was going to hear him, no one cared about him anymore.

'Boris is dead, my angel has been turned into some sort of monster, Joey betrayed us, Sammy went completely insane and Dad… He will never come back'

Bendy rose up from the ink

' **Joey~ I'm coming for you~** '

—-

Henry stood frozen in shock

'What was that?!'

On the floor above him, a loud thumb and crumbling sound rumbled through the studio

' _Bendy!_ Shit! He must be looking for me! Fuck fuck fuck! Wait, he's a floor above me! Thank god! Urgh, ow!'

An aggressive burning came from his chest. Henry took ahold of his neckless pulling it out to witness it glowing. The black pentagram was emitting some sort of black energy making it become suddenly hot.

' _It burnt me. Could it have been that word?_ Maybe people were right when they said this was cursed'

Frowning in annoyance, he held out the neckless away from him. Eventually, the pentagram went cold again allowing him to put it back on.

' _Better watch my tongue'_

Everything was silent again, expect the sound of dripping ink and all the noise he would make.

'Bendy must have left'

With a loud huff, he stepped closer to the table where a voice recorder lay dormant.

' _Is it me or is this place bigger… Must be me'_

Without much memory of the place, all Henry could go by was feeling which up until now, hasn't been that useful. Bendy didn't really scare Henry, it was more of what Bendy would do to him if it managed to capture him that made him so afraid. Henry tilted his head slightly while rubbing his beard staring at the recorder

' _Is it working?'_

Click.

In an instant, an old recording of Sammy Lawrence played, Henry silently listened to the familiar voice he hadn't heard in so long.

"Can I get an amen?"

Henry's mouth was wide open, too shocked to speak he grabbled for the pentagram pulling it away from him again. Same as before, it heated up instantly. He took a few deep steady breaths before having an outburst of anger

'WHAT?! What happened to you Sammy?! What's wrong with you?!'

Yelling at the recorder, he swayed his axe around like a mad man

'You've gone mad! Your INSANE!'

Coldness overcame his body, he innerly cringed

' _No no no no no! Don't tell me Joey is the same!'_

Thumb. Thumb. Thumb.

Never once had his heart raced so fast. The overwhelming realisation of truth struck him like a train

'Sammy… Did you really do all this?'

It was impossible, one man couldn't have created such a disaster. Unless

'Joey. He must have been part of this'

Henry's heart ached, all these years of being worried about his two closest friends that could just be murderers.

' _No… Not yet, I won't give up on them yet! Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding!'_

Recovering some slight confidence, he swallowed back the urge of screaming out for Joey and Sammy. Clenching the axe again, he exhaled and continued to explore the new found area he was in.

Walking around a passage gave way to another Bendy cutout. Instead of standing alone, a pentagram was drawn behind it with ink and some strange looking items at it's feet.

'Who the hell bought this here? Heh, maybe Bendy is trying to drive me insane'

Henry gave a light smirk as he squatted down to get a closer look of the items placed around the cutout. They appeared to be some sort of food that had been covered in ink and let to rot away. Henry cringed in disgust, facing away he stood up to continue down the path until reaching an inky end.

'A river? Of Ink?'

He raised a brow while muttering under his breath

'Must have been the machine's doing'

Reaching his left leg into the ink it sank in pulling the rest of his body along

'Crap!'

Reaching for the wall to steady himself he put his arms above the ink to push his body through the dark gooey substance. Pieces of wood lay around in the ink river, some barely blocked his path but either way he chopped them down. Trying his best to keep ink away from his face, he rubbed the back of his head as a gentle throbbing began.

' _Not again_ '

Up ahead, Henry could see another room alit with a few candles

' _Hopefully it leads to another room'_

Stumbling into some wooden planks a loud clank ran out through the hall. A random stranger that seemed to be covered in ink walked across the room in front of Henry's eyes.

'Hello! Excuse me! Can you help me! Hello? _No! Comeback!_ '

Henry hurried up nearly falling face first when trying to run across the ink river. Pulling himself out of the ink river he tumbled forward

'Ah shit!'

Smashing his arm against the wall let him recover his balance. Darting his eyes straight up he came to see nothing but another Bendy cutout with a pentagram drawn behind it.

'Where the hell did he go?'

He scratched his beard in confusion, people can't just disappear through walls, right? Henry swayed side to side as the headache got ahold of him

'Grrr… Stay… Awake'

—-

'Henry'

A man in a tuxedo stood next to Henry. Henry of course, was drawing away completely engulfed in another world.

'Henry'

His voice became more agitated, tapping his foot he leaned in closer to Henry's ear.

' **HENRY**!'

Shouting directly into Henry's ear finally caught the man's attention.

'AHHH!'

Henry leaned back falling down smashing the chair into pieces then landing with a loud smack on his bottom. He hissed in pain rubbing his behind. Henry spoke bitterly

' **SAMMY**! Don't scare me like that you fucker!'

Henry looked at him with demonic eyes, he snarled his teeth at Sammy who stood smirking with delight at his younger friend's misfortune.

'Oh come now Henry, don't be so mad~'

Sammy extended a hand to help Henry. The other man just groaned and looked away denying to accept the offer, who knew if it was just a prank.

' _Like I'd fall for that_ what is it you want Sammy?'

Henry folded his arms looking at Sammy

'Well~ As you can see here'

Sammy pointed at a can in his hand. Henry raised a brow staring

'Uh…'

Sammy rolled his eyes

'It's Bendy brand! **BENDY BRAND HENRY!** '

Henry gasped dramatically, he stood up in one big leap

'LET ME SEE!'

He looked like a kid in a candy store, Sammy couldn't help but laugh at Henry's childishness, still, he was only 20 years old and new to life in business. He handed his over exited friend the can

'It's bacon soup, we thought that it would be a good idea to start up more than just fluffy toy merchandise. So what do you think? Joey and I wanted to pass it through you before finalising it'

Henry looked blankly at Sammy, his voice stuttered from shyness

'M-Me? W-W-Why m-me?'

Sammy gave him a warm smile trying to calm him down, he swayed his arm around him

'Your part of the family! Why wouldn't we pass this by you? Don't think just because your younger than us we would leave you out shitbag'

Henry gave a weary smile

'Thanks Sammy'

—-

'W-What… Oh…'

Henry looked closer at the cans to see they were Bendy brand bacon soup. The pentagram was slightly glowing when Henry looked down.

'Hm… _Could these memories have something to do with this pentagram?_ Your one weird neckless'

He tightened his grip on the pentagram again, a part of him wanted to remember everything, he wanted to know what happened to him. Still, would he like his past? Would it be what he wanted? Henry gulped

'I… I… I never wanted to forget… Now I'll finally remember the truth'

It was done. His mind was set. No matter what happened he was going to get his memories back, good or bad, it didn't matter. After seeing that he needed to flip some switches he decided to continue instead of sleeping, he wasn't safe where he was so sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon.

' _This pentagram has to be something more than just a neckless… Well… It is a pentagram so maybe I can find a book somewhere that could give me more information about them. Since Sammy does seem to have become a pentagram maniac, it should be easy to find a book somewhere'_

Henry took a while to find all the switches but managed to find a cloth he used to make a bag for carrying bacon soup cans. The room shook as a new pathway opened up for him.

'Well, time to find the truth'

—-

Bendy raged out destroying tables, chairs and rooms.

' **Joey!** '

Screeching angrily, he smashed another chair flinging it across the room

' **Where are you hiding JOEY?!** '

The floor had been almost completely destroyed by Bendy's outrage, no tables or chairs were left alive. No matter how hard he looked, Joey was nowhere to be found. He merged back into the ink swiftly reappearing in the same room with Boris.

Blob

Bendy reformed his body but instead of looking distorted, he lost a lot of ink which made him look more like his original cartoon self. His horn like things were much smaller, his eyes were cut pies and his hands were more formed as gloves than earlier.

'Boris…'

He spoke with deep sorrow

'I'm sorry buddy… I'm having some issues catching the meatbag fucker. But don't ya worry! I'll get ya out of here soon!'

Bendy tried to smile at his friend's dead body without melting which came out impossible. He placed a hand on Boris's shoulder. His drippy inky body left thick blobs of ink on Boris's body

'You're going to be fine…'

Bendy turned away as his eyes became covered in ink again, merging back into the inky pool he vanished.

Boris lay silently.

'B-(cough) Bendy….'

Barely managing to whimper his friend's name, he looked down to his body.

His chest was partly opened up as the leaked ink started fixing him up.

—-

Henry was listening to another of Sammy's recordings, this one about the ink machine and Joey's inconsideration of the pumps.

'Hah, must have been annoying'

Laughing to himself, he continued walking until reaching a room filled with instruments

'This must be the jail Sammy made for all of his musicians'

Henry went around playing the instruments, they were old, rusted and abandoned with surprisingly no ink stains. His pentagram started to burn him slightly

'Huh? I didn't even say anything'

Without a word, a black blob of ink appeared reforming it's body into some sort of oozed human thing that swung itself at Henry. It had large oversized white eyes with black pupils, it's teeth looked solid unlike the rest of it's body.

'Shit!'

Henry lifted the axe about to strike down the inky monster but was stopped by a strange tight feeling in his chest. His throat felt dry, his hands went flimsy

' _What's wrong with me?!_ '

The ink monster disappeared instantly before Henry could attempt to attack it. Something about that inky demon was strange, maybe it just wanted to play? Henry let the axe fall to his feet

'That… Was peculiar?'

He stared blankly raising a brow

'Moving on'

Henry headed towards another recording device, this time, it was someone else, someone he barely could remember. The voice was gentle but had some sort of spiciness to it.

'Hmm'

—-

'Henry~ Bendy stole my book~'

—-

He muttered to himself

'Alice Angel'

The voice he could remember was very much different to this other person. It was always soft, gentle, dreamy, filled with hoped and dreams. In his mind, Alice was an angel with a halo, black short dress, had horns and would wear white gloves like Bendy. Henry could never get that image out of his head whenever he heard the word angel, it was engraved into his mind like stone.

It felt like hours of running up and down the stairs, Henry just thought he was going insane as random Bendy cutouts began to appear down below filling up the orchestra.

'I'm going to get a pair of glasses and go to a psychologist after this'

Henry went down to a stairway only to find it flooded with ink

'Oh come on! You fucking cursed building! You hear me?! _Shit! I really am a mad man_ '

Sigh.

In seeing the large power switch he pushed it in hopes of getting a better view of where he was. There wasn't much change but at least it wasn't as dark. With his legs aching, he walked into a trap.

'Motherfuckers!'

Black ink blobs rose from the ink puddles, they snarled their teeth at Henry as they tried to rip him open with their somewhat, hand/claw things. Unlike before, he was able to strike down his inky opponents.

'Get out of my WAY!'

He swung the axe right at one of the melted monster's head, it smashed against the puddle and melted back into the abyss.

'Hah! Take that!'

That only made the situation worse for Henry as the rest of the melting ink monsters were enraged, they charged at him in one fell swoop. Luckily for Henry, his training at the army reserve came in pretty handy considering how much he would have to do even when he hadn't slept in days. Rushing across the room he went back inside the room above the orchestra. There was no door he could close to save himself.

'I rather die fighting than a coward'

Henry turned around to face the incoming enemy, they may have been slow but he knew one scratch from them could easily become infected leaving him for dead. With his axe raised in last hopes he closed his eyes

'Come at me'

He whispered before fainting. Falling from the floor above had left an injury on his shoulder, loosing too much blood from sprinting around the place only made things worse. An ink puddle next to him formed into another inky blob but this time, it was the same one from earlier.

It looked down at Henry with confused curious eyes, in seeing the man unconscious it took position in front of him. More ink monster things climbed up the stairs to encounter the individual ink thing protecting Henry. They all charged forward letting out a loud hissing sound, the big eyed inky monster took ahold of Henry's axe then charged forward.

—-

'Remember, always protect Henry, Joey and Sammy yall! They are our friends, our **family** '

—-

—-

Alright! That's the end of this chapter heh. Me still think Me confused Meself a lot when writing this hahaha. Sorry if Me caused a lot of confusion! Just gonna say that the next chapter will be based around Boris The Wolf! Thanks for the reviews, if ya ever think I should change something please do tell me! Dark Zoider is off to the void!


End file.
